This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to calibrating color displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Color displays include pixels of different colors. For example, a display may include an array of pixels based on red, green, and blue light-emitting diodes. Due to manufacturing variations, light-emitting diodes may exhibit variations in output light intensity and wavelength. Unless care is taken, these variations may cause a display to exhibit undesired color shifts and other visible artifacts.
Display calibration equipment has been developed to help ensure that displays perform satisfactorily. During manufacturing, the performance of a display may be measured using the calibration equipment. Calibration settings may then be stored in the display to compensate for any detected variations in display performance.
Some calibration equipment is based on spectroradiometers. Spectroradiometers can be used to make accurate color measurements, but can be slow and costly when spatial information on display performance is desired. Filter-based colorimeters are less expensive and work well when making color measurements on broadband light sources such as incandescent light. Filter-based colorimeters may not, however, offer desired levels of accuracy when evaluating narrowband light sources such as certain light-emitting diodes.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display calibration equipment.